Heridas que no sanan
by Traveler Of The Time
Summary: Tyron, Sansa, Vyseris. Los tres no tienen hogar, no tienen a quién llamar familia. Lo único que conservan son heridas, heridas que no sanan. Este fic participa en el reto 'Títulos de drabbles' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras
1. Una sola noche

**Hola a todos. Este fic participa en el reto #54 Titulos de Drabbles, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Los personajes son de nuestro amigo George, que aunque le disgusta un poco que le cambiemos a sus personajes, nos sigue dando esos hermosos libros para leer. En serio ¿que haríamos sin ti, George?**

* * *

 **UNA SOLA NOCHE**

Había tenido tiempo para pensar, mucho tiempo. No había nada más que el pudiera hacer en esa sucia celda. Porque, claro, Joffrey muere y lo culpan a él; debió de suponerlo, con la suerte que tiene le sorprendería que no fuera así.

Toda su vida fue igual, siempre reducido a la nada. Pero le gustaría, por una noche, una sola noche, ser alguien diferente.

Le gustaría que por una noche la gente lo mirara sin la necesidad de bajar la mirada, que lo trataran "bien" solo por ser él y no por ser el hijo de Tywin Lannister. Le gustaría ser igual a los demás, sin su baja estatura, su deformidad y sus ojos tan extraños. Tener una familia a la cual poder llamar así porque realmente lo sienta de esa manera, no porque tenga la obligación de reconocerla, aún si el resto de los miembros de dicha familia no lo quieran y lo traten como basura.

Le gustaría poder formar su propia familia, con una esposa que lo ame a él y no a su dinero, unos hijos que lo respeten y no se avergüencen de él. Que su padre lo reconozca por sus logros, poder tener las cualidades de su hermano Jaime, porque le envidia, pero no lo admitirá jamás ante nadie.

Y talvez no tenga tiempo para eso, porque lo condenaron a muerte incluso siendo inocente. Y si, quizás sea lo mejor, así ya no tendrá que soportar las desdeñosas miradas de su padre, los comentarios hirientes de su hermana y la perfección de su hermano, ya no tendrá que soportar el envidiar al mundo por las cosas buenas que tienen los demás y que él nunca tendrá.

Y le reza a los dioses, los antiguos y los nuevos, que alguno se apiade de él y que termine su miseria. Y decide que solo lo hará esta vez, solo por esta noche. Una sola noche.

* * *

 **¿** **Algún Review?**


	2. Coincidencias

**Hola a todos. Ahora tenemos el soliloquio por nuestra amiga con doble personalidad... Sansa Stark. Recuerden que no me pertenece, si fuera por mí ella hubiera sido de las primeras en perder la cabeza, pero George es el que manda.**

 **COINCIDENCIAS**

El no tan pequeño Robert esperaba en la cama, como todas las noches miraba con admiración a Alayne. Su largo cabello marrón era sedoso en sus manos y, si se portaba bien, dejaba que jugara con los largos mechones entre sus dedos.

Alayne revisó que todo estuviera en orden antes de subir a la habitación del pequeño. Apago casi todas las luces de la habitación, dejando la que estaba junto a la cama para el final. El pequeño le hizo espacio sin la necesidad de recibir una orden.

La influencia femenina de la joven era demasiado fuerte y, para la edad del pequeño, era la nueva madre, un nuevo modelo a seguir. Con gracia digna de una dama –no de una simple bastarda- se sentó en el lugar que le cedió el niño y comenzó a contarle una historia.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los primeros hombres habían poblado la tierra, estaba el invierno más largo de todos…_

Invernalia. Era la historia de todas las noches, todos los cuentos que la vieja Tata les contaba de niños aparecían en su mente como un torrencial. Los niños del bosque, el castillo en la nieve, el árbol corazón en medio del bosque.

Tantas historias eran contadas dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Todos los sirvientes hablaban del joven amo y las historias de nieve que le contaban, hablaban de los gráciles modales de la joven hija de Petyr; su andar, su vestir. Contaban sobre los hermosos cabellos de la joven que, cuando salía al jardín a tomar el sol con el pequeño Robert, resplandecían como brasa ardiendo.

Pero solo eran eso, palabras. Meras coincidencias y suposiciones hechos por criados con una imaginación tan grande como la de Petyr al producir oro. Porque una bastarda no podría ser una grande señora, la última de su casa, hermana del joven lobo. No podía ser la esposa de Tyron, el gnomo, quien mató a su padre y a su sobrino por venganza.

No, no podía ser que en un lugar tan apartado como el Nido de Águilas se hallará tal dama.

Eran coincidencias. Porque ahí no estaba Sansa Stark. Ahí estaba Alayne Piedra.

* * *

 **Mmm... ¿me dejas un review?**


	3. Engañarse a si mismo

**Y aquí estamos, al final de la jornada, con nuestro amigo re-loco Vyseris Targaryen, ya saben el hijo del loco mayor, Aerys II. Ya saben que no me pertenece, jamás se me habría ocurrido alguien tan chiflado, así que el atributo se lo dejo a Martin. Sin fines de lucro, claro.**

 **ENGAÑARSE ASÍ MISMO**

Realmente no sabía que le había poseído como para hacer semejante acción, amenazar a Dany con una espada frente a Drogo en su ciudad sagrada, talvez porque su paranoia lo llevo a emborracharse, y ya no solo era un paranoico, sino un paranoico borracho. Pero estaba harto de estar exiliado, de no tener absolutamente nada, a pesar de que alguna vez sí lo tuvo. Solo quería volver a su hogar, ese que le fue arrebatado, ver otra vez las calles de Desembarco del Rey abarrotadas de gente, las enormes murallas y sus siete puertas. Le gustaría poder estar dentro de la Fortaleza Roja, la que fue su casa.

Realmente deseaba poder cumplirle a Dany todo lo que le había dicho cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora solo parecían recuerdos muy lejanos donde él era otro, y se preguntaba ¿Cómo se había convertido en esa persona tan desquiciada, llena de ambición y rencorosa? Talvez con el paso de los años, y el hecho de no poder llegar a ningún lado, su mente perdió la poca cordura que tenía. O solo era algo de familia, como su padre Aerys II, que por culpa de su locura ellos lo perdieron todo.

Y esperaba que con Danaerys fuera diferente, porque realmente no merecía menos. Que ella fuera feliz y no pagara por sus errores. Y, mientras el liquido hirviendo caía en su cabeza, reconoció que todo este tiempo estuvo engañándose así mismo.

* * *

 **Si no me dejas un review... también perderás la cabeza. Ok, no. Pero de todas formas piensatelo ¿si?**


End file.
